


Great Story Idea Dump for BatFam Stuffs! :)

by IMightBeNightwing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love, Cuddles, De-Aged, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hearing aids, Hugs, Humor, Insults, Multilingual, Nerdy!Tim, Polyglot, Pranks, exhausted!batboys, i need these stories, is this enough tags, latino!Jason, someone help lol, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightBeNightwing/pseuds/IMightBeNightwing
Summary: K. So I know a lot of these have been done. But I've read like every Batfam story and now I need more. And I really really admire a ton of you writers! So I want y'all to be able to gain ideas and inspirations from these few prompts! Mmkay? :D





	Great Story Idea Dump for BatFam Stuffs! :)

So here they are. Some I've thought up, some I've seen on the internet, some I've seen other stories done about but I wasn't quite satisfied with it so I need someone else to try! Gah I just love so many of y'alls writing on this site. PLEASE give me more BatFam prompt fill stories to read!  
(Preferably no smut) (just no) (but cuddles) (all the cuddles) :) 

 

\- Sometimes Bruce and Dick wanna talk without the others eavesdropping or listening in, but that's very hard in a family of bats, and they try to find a language that just the two of the speak but these are very talented people they're trying to get around lol so they end up using a made up language/code type thing that Dick came up with as a smol and adorable robin and it drives everyone crazy cuz they can't figure it out. 

\- Jason with hearing aids. People being surprised he has them... like, idk maybe after the pit, and he was too close to some exploding arrow of Roy's, and so he became quite deaf. But he hears fine with his tiny aids and so as he gets back on good terms with the Batfam they never know, but then there's an EMP gone off or maybe water damage or something and the aids short out and he can't hear anyone and then what happens? 

Idk I like seeing superheroes with disabilities. 

\- Damian and Tim fighting as usual and exchanging insults and then Damian ends up blurring out "You're as useless as a shoe shop in the Shire" and then turns beat red cuz, NO he has not been paying attention to the nerdy things Tim loves and NO he has not been curious about Tim's beloved fantasy/fiction books and movies nor has he been googling them. :P 

\- When Tim is exhausted he starts writing horrible un-autocorrected messages and zombie walks into places he shouldn't be and does things like put the milk in the pantry, when Jason is exhausted he gets super cuddly, when Damian is exhausted he gets all wound up and can't sleep until someone calms him down, when Dick is exhausted it comes all of a sudden and out of the blue cuz he goes and goes until he suddenly and randomly drops.  
Basically, I need sleepy Batboys. Bruce is a bonus. Idk what he looks like exhausted. 

\- Damian has never seen Star Wars, is the ONE human being that has yet to learn that Darth Vader is, in fact, Luke's father. Tim realizes this, casually calls in all the siblings for a movie night, cuz Damian wouldn't come if he suspected something, and then everyone watches as he slowly gets into the story, and they're all subtly videoing him for his reaction at THAT moment and Damian just yells at the screen about he did NOT see that coming and what the heck Luke kissed his sister!??

\- Times they've called Dick "mum" or "mom". Either sarcastically, fondly, or without realizing it! He is, in many ways, like the Batmom. 

\- Tim has the whole set of this one rare collection of batman action figures, EXCEPT the discontinued Red Hood one. Production of it was stopped cuz people contested that he wasn't really one of the BatGroup or for whatever reason idk. Anyway, Jason has the one action figure that Tim needs, cuz of course he does. And "did you SNEAK in here to STEAL my action figure?? Did you think I wouldn't notice it was gone??"

\- Dick likes dressing up as spiderman and visiting New York every now and then because it keeps the weird marvel fan base alive. 

\- Damian is "friends" with both Poison Ivy and Catwoman because of his love for plants and animals. They both grow fond, and then protective of him. Just give me anything with this lol. 

\- Tim has awful vision. Like blind-as-a-bat without glasses. 

\- For some reason, (he had a VERY thorough education), Damian knows how to take care of babies better than anyone in the BatFam. There's an abandoned baby Damian finds. Insists on bringing it home for the night because it likes him. Bruce is paranoid (no strangers in the Batcave, it could be a de-aged villian!) Dick is offended that the kid doesn't like him. 

\- Dick with a buzz haircut, Jason's hair dyed purple, Tim wearing pigtails (wouldn't he be adorable??) Cuz Steph won a bet. She said she be able to get Damian to admit out loud that he had had fun doing something. She got it recorded. Damian was in on it the whole time, working with Steph just to see the boys have to follow through with their bet losses. 

\- Dick got de-aged and got everyone wrapped around his finger and to be together and bonding and stuffs and then at the end, they all realize that he hadn't lost his memories but that he knew everything all along like the little pain in the butt that he is. He even gets Bruce to play Batman and robin dress up with him. And gets Jason to do funny voices when reading to him. I know stuff like this has been done already, but so many possibilities! 

\- Tim is a Polyglot and accidentally shifts into different languages depending on the situations. The bros like to get him texting them in a different language while he's at work and then he stands up to talk to the board at WE and he's talking German or something and everyone's like whaaaat? 

OR, ya know, just something more with the bat boys and their different backgrounds... make them have original languages they fall back on when stressed or exhausted. Like Dick and his Romani, Damian and Arabic, Latino!Jason, and Tim could totally be half Asian or something. I need languages!!

\- AU where they get Damian at age six instead of ten and now he's lost his first front tooth and thinks he did something wrong and won't talk or let anyone see cuz he thinks he's defective. Poor baby. 

\- Jason speaks Arabic after his time with Talia, so he picks up on all of Damian's cuss words that the others don't and one time, when he is way out of line with Tim, Jason just LAYS into him in fluent Arabic and Damian is so shocked he listens and Dick is like whaaa? And from then on Damian has like this respectful fear of Jason lol. 

\- Jason not knowing how to properly ask for hugs. So just awkwardly standing around. Or being angst. Or flopping down on people randomly. Need this. 

\- By the time Damian is around, Robin has been around for years - so there's a bunch of Robyn and Robins at school... They're all bragging, and ittakes all his willpower not to let them know that they're named after the weirdo who just this morning have himself a huge lump on the head cause he slipped in the shower while singing wrecking ball into a toilet paper roll microphone and who can't take care of himself cuz he'll try to live off of Twinkies and Poptarts. Poor deluded individuals. Even if the boy wonder did save their parents or whatever. But then one kid says that he likes to imagine that he's named after current Robin.... :)

\- More more more of the Batfam interacting with the Justice League. These kids are scary, ya know?? They completely take over the JLA parties too. 

\- Paparazzi following the different Wayne family members around trying to get "ugly" pics. Dick is flawless doing everything. Bruce is purposefully a doofus. Tim is a mess. This can go anywhere.


End file.
